


Beaus

by yeaka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Yurio can’t stand the happy couple.





	Beaus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addicted2reading16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2reading16/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for addicted2reading16’s “13 for otayuri [a kiss discreetly]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list). Special thanks to pallidvixen for the hasetsu bun. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Victor’s the _worst_ ,” Yuri grumbles, specifically in English so everyone in the room can understand him, not just the Russian and Kazakh. It doesn’t seem to matter, because Katsudon’s the main person who needs to know that, and Katsudon’s just as bad. 

Either he doesn’t hear Yuri, or he doesn’t care. He closes his eyes and smiles wide as Victor nuzzles into him, bestowing a large, wet, open-mouthed kiss across his chin and cheeks. The other guests of the inn don’t seem troubled by it—an old woman even murmurs from the corner, “Ah, young love.” Then she chuckles something in Japanese to the younger woman with her, and they giggle and tease, only encouraging the revolting behaviour. Yuri sticks out his tongue.

Katsudon nips at Victor’s, then pulls coyly away, blushing hot like he’s not every bit as gross as his boyfriend. They make Yuri gag.

Yuri turns his glare down to his rice, but his appetite’s gone. He stirs his bowl sullenly with his chopsticks. He’s tempted to suggest he and Otabek move to a different table, one not directly behind the two lovebirds, but there’s no table in the cramped common room that would be truly safe. There’s always eating dinner elsewhere, but Yuri’s loathe to _run_ ; fleeing the scene would be a coward’s move. He agreed to visit Hasetsu to enjoy himself, not to spend every waking moment ducking the pig. Which he would have to do if he started now. Victor and Yuuri are never _not_ obvious.

He mutters to Otabek, back to conspiratorial Russian—clearly the only other sane person in the room—“Can you believe those two? It’s disgusting, making out like that where everyone can see...”

“You have rice on your robe,” Otabek flatly interrupts. It startles Yuri into looking up, because it has nothing to do with anything.

Otabek reaches across him and pats his shoulder as though brushing lint away. Yuri glances at the movement. Then a sudden warmth presses into his cheek, there and gone in a flash, leaving his whole body tingling.

He shoots Otabek a scandalized look. But Otabek’s expression is as subtle as his kiss; he’s already gone back to methodically picking at his sushi. Yuri casts a harried look about the room, but no one seems to have noticed Otabek’s discreet antics. Yuri’s not even completely sure it happened. He tentatively touches his cheek where Otabek pecked him as though a brand’s been left behind. 

If Otabek was trying to prove a point, he failed. That wasn’t at all what Victor and Yuuri are currently doing—slobbering all over one another and drawing every eye in the room. Otabek was the exact opposite: tactful and inconspicuous. Like some well-trained spy on a secret mission. Completely appropriate and personal. He even does PDA _cool_.

But it does work. Yuri stops complaining about kissing in public and resumes eating his rice, wanting dinner done as soon as possible, so they can get out of public like the proper gentlemen they are.


End file.
